Love is Blind
by ObsessedSVUONCER
Summary: Jennifer had planned to take Needy out, show her a good time and confess her feelings. But plans didn't go accordingly. She sacrifices herself to save the only girl she ever loved. She makes her way back to Needy but she's different. Will Needy accept her as what she's become or will the demon inside tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Megan Fox. Amanda Seyfried. They're gorgeous, hot and sexy! Throw them in a movie together and let them make-out a little and WOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the screenplay. But if I did there would have been more than a little tongue action between those two!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inbetween**

More than friends, less than lovers.

That's what these two girls relationship could be described as. Everyone questioned how the outgoing, popular, beautiful cheerleader and the shy, bookish, cute-ish nerd could be the best of friends. But that's what they were.

Needy sat in the bleachers at the pop rally watching as Jenn twirled the flag with ease. She smiled goofily when their eyes met. She waved enthusiastically and her smile seemed to grow when Jenn smiled and waved back.

"You're totally lesbigay!" The annoying voice of Chastity said as she leaned in close to Needy's ear.

She was a total cunt!

Needy's eyes went wide, her head snapped and she scoffed. She rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Chastity!" She snapped.

Chastity proceeded to irritate Needy further by mimicking her wave to Jenn and making a face. "Dyke!" She said, before sitting back up.

The blonde took a deep breathe and tried to enjoy the rest of the pep rally. It didn't matter what anyone thought about her and Jenn's relationship. It wasn't anyone's business anyway.

So what? Maybe she did have feelings for her best friend. That was normal right? They'd been inseparable since the sandbox days.

* * *

Jennifer slowly made her way towards Needy's locker once she saw her standing there reading. She smiled to herself. Her Needy. As many guys as she slept with Needy was the only one she wanted to belong to body and soul. Needy was the only one she wanted to possess her. She leaned lazily against the locker next to Needy's.

"Hey monistat!" The brunette said with a smile.

"Hey vagisil!" The blonde said.

"We're going out tonight." Jennifer said.

"I have plans with Chip." Needy said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Chip is an idiot." Jennifer snapped.

"C'mon Jenn don't be like that." Needy begged.

"Come out with me tonight. This band called Low Shoulder is playing and the lead singer is extra salty." Jennifer said, while checking her complexion in Needy's locker door mirror.

Needy sighed. Being drug along for another one of Jennifer's conquests or staying home having horrible sex with Chip? Oh the possibilities were endless!

"Plus there will be extra morsels there for you! Please? I wanna have a girls night." The brunette said.

She planned to make a move on the blonde and tell her how she felt about her.

"I don't know...I've never even heard of these guys before." Needy said hesitantly.

"Anita..."Jennifer said, pouting.

Everytime Jenn called Needy by her given name a jolt shot through her and ended right between her legs. Needy was pretty sure Jenn knew it.

"What time is the show?" Needy asked.

"8:30, where something nice, 'kay?" Jennifer said, putting her biff necklace charm into her mouth and strutting down the hall.

The blonde was completely perplexed.

They were definitely inbetween.

But Needy would never have enough guts to make the first move.

* * *

Needy stood in front of her mirror and checked herself out from all angles before changing her outfit and changing again. She repeated this action two more times before settling on converse, tight low rise jeans and black top that showed of her stomach.

"I can almost see your ass hanging out of those." Chip commented, lounging on Needy's bed.

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to face him. Sometimes she wondered to herself why she was even with him.

"C'mon Chip. It's a rock show. I'm supposed to look hot!" She teased.

"You really do babe."

She slinked over to the bed, leaned down and captured Chips lips.

Chip immediately started to undo his belt buckle.

Needy broke the kiss after a short moment.

"What?" Chip whined.

"Jennifer's here..." She said knowingly.

" 'Kay that's fucking weird how you know that." He said.

Needy and Chip headed downstairs to see Jennifer leaning on the doorway of the living room.

Needy opened her jacket so Jenn could see what she was wearing.

Jennifer silently checked the blonde out from her shoes to her top before meeting her eyes. '_So fucking hot.' _She thought to herself.

The brunette pushed away from the doorway. "Let's go. Later Chip!" She said, grabbing Needy's hand and pulling her out of the house.

Chip followed them onto the porch, sulking as he watched Needy lock the door.

He watched Jennifer grab the blonde's hand once more and tug her towards the car.

"Stop kidnapping my girlfriend!" Chip hollered.

"You wish!" Jennifer shot back as she slid into the drivers seat and peeled off.

* * *

The two girls made their way into the bar.

Jennifer took a look around. "I cannot wait until I'm allowed to get wasted!" She said excitedly.

"Hey Jennifer." Craig said, nearly drooling as she walked by.

"Hey Craig." The brunette said in a clipped tone.

She looked over at the blonde and rolled her eyes.

Needy smiled up at her, just glad to be with her.

The blonde spotted the band begin to assemble on the stage. "Look it's the band." She said.

Jennifer licked her lips when she saw Nikolai. "I think they need two groupies, c'mon." The brunette said, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Jenn, no!" Needy said. She tried to resist but failed miserably.

The blonde planted her feet into the floor. "Jenn tell me something?" She asked.

"What?" Jenn said, looking directly into Needy's eyes.

"Why did you bring me here tonight?" Needy asked.

'_Fuck! This is not the way I wanted this to go.' _Jennifer thought. She swallowed and laced her fingers with the blonde's.

Now or never.

Jennifer swallowed deeply, "Needy-"

"Hey." A sexy brunette said as he approached Jennifer.

"Hey!" Jennifer said.

"I'm Nikolai." He said clutching the brunette's hand.

'_Thanks asshole for ruining an almost moment.' _Needy thought.

* * *

The band was playing and the crowd was loving it. No one saw it coming.

A fire started and the flames quickly began to engulf the bar.

People were screaming, tripping and trampling over each other to get out of the inferno.

The putrid smell of burnt flesh was everywhere.

Chaos. No pandemonium!

Needy, being a fast thinker, grabbed Jenn's hand and they climbed out the bathroom window and began to run back towards the car when a van slid along side them and two of the guys from the band pulled them into it and sped off.

"You idiots!" Nikolai shouted. "We only need one! We'll have to kill the other one!"

"You don't need her!" Jennifer said. "Let Needy go! I'll do whatever you want!"

"What?!" Needy shouted.

"Anita, we're biffs remember?" Jennifer asked her.

"You heard her. Let the blonde go." Nikolai ordered.

One of the band members opened the door and pushed Needy out, the van never stopped.

"I love you Needy!" Jennifer shouted as the door slammed shut.

Needy got up from the pavement and watched the van speed off down the street. "Jennifer!" She screamed into the night.

"I'll never get the chance to tell you I love you back." Needy said outloud as tears trickled down her face.

**I have a lot of ideas for this story. Let me know what you think :). **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't want the story to be too much like the movie so it's going to take awhile for me to update between chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Like a Scary Movie**

Needy was in shock! Her thouhts were racing. She knew she had to tell someone Jennifer had been taken. But who could she tell? She rushed straight up to her room and dialed Chip. After a few rings his groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered while stifling a yawn.

"Chip?! Chip it's bad! So fucking bad! I think everyone is dead!" She said in a rush.

"Anita...what the hell are you talking about?" Chip asked sitting up in bed.

"The bar burned down, Jennifer and I got kidnapped but she traded herself for me!" Needy explained.

"What?!" Chip shouted. "Are you ok babe?" He asked.

"No! Haven't you been listening to me?!" She snapped.

She rolled her eyes. Why had she bothered to call him in the first place?

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Needy said before ending the call.

She heard a noise downstairs and snuck as quietly down the stairs as she could to investigate. She checked the front door it was locked. She checked her Mom's room it was empty. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and followed the sound to see Jennifer pulling food out of the fridge.

"Jennifer?" Needy asked nervously.

Jennifer looked up at her and continued pulling food out of the fridge until she came to a rotisserie chicken. Needy kneeled down beside her friend.

"My Mom bought that..." She said dumbly.

Jennifer looked at her and screeched, then tore into the chicken. After devouring the chicken Jennifer immediately throws up a black, spikey liquid.

Needy backs away to make a run for it but Jennifer is on her and pins her to the wall.

"Are you scared?" The brunette whispers in Needy's ear.

Needy's heart squeezes in her chest. She was out of her mind with fear. The whole night didn't seem real. It was like a scary movie! She swallowed deeply and placed her hands over Jennifer's.

"You told me you loved me..." She says, looking into Jennifer's eyes.

* * *

The brunette paused for a moment and released her hold on the blonde.

"I meant it." Jennifer said quietly.

"What happened to you? You're covered in blood and let's not forget the exorcist move you pulled just a few minutes ago!" Needy questioned.

"Let's not talk about that." Jennifer said.

She leaned in and capturned Needy's lips, dragging her teeth lightly on the bottom one, before letting go and running out of the house.

When Needy opened her eyes Jennifer was gone once again. Still not having her chance to utter the words back.

Needy looked at the floor and burst into tears. She threw up, took a shower and changed her clothes. Then she spent the whole night scrubbing the black tar like substance off of the kitchen floor.

"Dammit Jennifer Check! If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you!" Needy cursed her friends existence outloud in the emptiness of her house.


End file.
